Love in a Pack
by cowgirl137
Summary: OOC Have you ever fallen in love with two different men. One broke your heart; One saved her from the darkness that nearly consumed her. This is Bella's story of how she woke up and everything became clear
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever fell in love before? What about with two different men? And these two men hated each other from the start? Yet they played as nice as they could in hopes to keep you happy? What if there was the possibility that you KNEW you were in love with them both but with one, he could leave you at any moment but the other already has? What if the one that COULD leave told you that you were his one and only right before he went into battle? What would you do? Who would you choose? The one who automatically assumed that because you went to save his life that you still love him as you once did? Or the one who helped put you back together when the other tore you apart? I love them both. Possibly one a hell of a lot more than the other. This is my story of how I woke up and realized that the love I held for one was all in the past and the love for the other is so much stronger than I or anyone else could have possibly thought.

_A/N: So yeah I've become unhappy with my other Twilight story SO I've deleted it and I'm redoing! Sorry if you guys liked it if you do Lemme know and I'll repost it or one of you guys can adopt it I suppose. Just give me credit for the first Chaps!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why? _HUH_? Why am I never enough? What does that leech have that I don't, Isabella? TELL ME PLEASE!" Jake cried out.

"It's not you, Jacob. It's ME! I'm the one whose not enough! I don't even love Edward like that anymore!" I yelled out in anger.

You're all probably extremely confused right now, aren't you? Well let me explain.

My name is Isabella Swan. Most people just call me Bella. Jacob is the only one who gets away with calling me Isabella. Jacob is my best friend. He's also a shape shifter. The "leech" he was speaking of earlier is my "boy friend" Edward. The reason for the quotations is rather complicated.

See I lived with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona for the longest time. But she got married to a baseball player named Phil. Phil is a great guy and all, but with him traveling all over for his games and Renee staying in Phoenix with me was very stressful on her. It was a couple months prior to the second season of their marriage that I decided to live with my dad, Charlie, so Renee could travel with Phil.

After moving there I met the Cullen's. _Great_ family that doesn't sleep, doesn't eat, and are inhumanly beautiful. Edward saved my life one day by stopping a van from crushing me. That day I started this weird hero worship bull shit. I don't know why I did, guess I just felt like I owed it to him. But anyways, eventually, I discovered that not only Edward but the rest of the Cullen's were all Vampires. Creepy, huh?

One day, some nomad vamps came through and long story short, Edward killed one, his mate is out for revenge. AKA, I now have a red haired bitch after my ass! Now that I think back to it, maybe vamps weren't the best route.

_Okay_, my birthday rolled around. Cut my finger at a party a vampire threw for me. Vampire _should_ have seen this coming due to the fact that she could see into the future. Yeah guess you can figure it out. Blood plus house full of hungry vamps equals dead Bella. Not really but came close to it. Jasper, Edward's brother tried to eat me, Edward stopped it. Carlisle, Edward's dad, patched me up from Edward throwing my happy self into the glass dishes. Tch, idiot. Well, bout a week rolls around, Edward was extremely cold towards me and then ups and leaves. Tore me to bits.

For _months_, I was a walking zombie. Then Jacob Black started coming around. He was my angel in that darkness. He put me back together. It was a slow and tedious process, but my saving grace never gave up.

At first, Jake was human, but he transformed from my saving grace to my protector. I've only seen one other wolf act towards a woman the way Jake does with me. That would be Sam Uley with the love of HIS life, Emily.

Back to my story, Alice, the psychic, came back because she couldn't see my future anymore. That resulted in Edward assuming I was dead. He went to the Volturi, this group of vamps that are like the royalty for their kind. I went and saved him because I wouldn't be able to live with a clear conscience if I didn't. Edward took that as a sign that I still loved him. So far, I haven't had the heart to tell him no… I guess in a way I still do love him, but not the way he wants me to love him. I love him as a friend, as a brother. I just wish I could figure out a way to tell him that. But what _really_ blows is that the Volturi now think that I'm going to _willingly_ be turned into a vampire. That means, they will do _anything_ to make sure it happens.

The reason for Jake and my fight is I haven't exactly told him how I feel bout him and Edward. I feel like I kind of owe it to Edward to be with him. But he destroyed me. He left me. Not only on my own, but out in the forest, with a vamp after me. If it weren't for Sam, I'd never have gotten out of there. With Jake and the Pack though, they've put me back together and kept me safe. They've never left me either. I love them all like they were my family. But Jake and the rest of them don't know that.

Edward has it in his head that we're getting married. He told Jake to back off. I escaped the Cullen's for the weekend, seeing as they were all out hunting. Almost as soon as I arrived, Jake and I got into a fight over this non sense.

So yeah, _back_ to our argument.

"Why in the world would you think that _you're_ not enough, Isabella? And what do you mean that you don't love Edward the same? Honey, you're confusing the hell out of me," Jacob whispered. He looked like he was about to break.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. "Jake, I love him as a brother, I just don't know how to tell him, yet. As for me not being enough, Jacob, you're my angel, my saving grace. No body's enough for you," I explained quietly.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer. "You're the only one for me Bells. No body else," Jacob whispered in my ear, making me tremble. "If you want out of there, if you want away from them, just say the word, honey. I'll do it, what ever it is."

"Jake, thank you so much, but this is something I have to do on my own," I replied quietly. "And I will. Its time I do it. All that I ask of you is for you to be there, to be the Clyde to my Bonnie." I had a big grin plastered on my face.

"Anything for you, honey," he responded then pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Now, I know of two bikes in my garage that are gathering dust and are in need of an exercise."

"I thought I wasn't allowed on those things again until I got a helmet?" I replied, cheekily.

"Well since you've been such a good little girl, Isabella, I got you a present. Its in on the bike, honey. I hope you love it," Jake countered with a sheepish smirk.

I went running for the garage and saw sitting on the seat two boxes. I opened the bigger one and pulled out the most beautiful looking helmet. It was black with roses and barbed wire decorating it. I squealed as I pulled it on to find it was a perfect fit. Setting it aside, I grabbed the other box. Inside was a leather jacket. I pulled it out to find on the back was embroidered "Isabella" with the same roses and barbed wire as was on my helmet.

"JAKE, I LOVE THEM! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed excitedly and jumped on him. Jake just chuckled as he caught me.

"Good, cause we're heading out to Port Angeles for the evening. Already cleared it with Charley. I'm confident that you can handle your bike now, or do you want to just take one?" Jake stated.

"I want to take my baby! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" I was excited. "What are we going to do in P.A.?"

"Figured we'd catch a movie, get some dinner at that new Greek place you've been wanting to try, then maybe some laser tag, and wind down with dessert at Cold Stone's," Jake planned.

"It sounds like the perfect date, Jacob," I stated as I tightened my grip around his neck just a bit.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. "Hold on, Jake, let me check this real quick." It was a text from Alice. _WTH just happened ur future is GONE! CALL ME ASAP!_

I sighed before texting back, _Goin out w/ Jake have stuff 2 talk bout w/ u all talk l8r_

"Let's go before they decide to do something drastic," I said as I put my phone away. I pulled on my jacket as Jake wheeled our bikes out side.

"Gotcha, Isabella. Let's get this party started!" Jake said with that infectious grin of his. I pulled on my helmet, started up the bike, and we headed out for our day of fun in Port Angeles.

_A/N Hey guys, Just wanted to let you all know I've got a temporary Beta, Preciousfairymom80, but I'm looking for a permanent one to take over. If any of you out there are willing PLEASE let me know by dropping me a line! Thanks y'all, And remember to drop a review! ^_^ _


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Port Angeles was so much fun. The helmet Jacob got for me had a built in walkie-talkie that corresponded with his. The whole way there, we were teasing one another and playing goofy road games. It was lightly raining, so by the time we got there, we were soaked.

"Jake, that was the best ride ever," I exclaimed while shaking the water loose from my hair.

"Agreed, Bells," Jacob responded. "Now, which movie you want to see, honey?"

Looking up at the board, I saw they had a sappy three-way romance between a human, a vamp, and a werewolf. Talk about gagging. Next movie was "Nightmare on Elm Street." "One, two, Freddie's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door," I sang.

"Two tickets for Nightmare on Elm Street, please," Jacob asked the teenaged girl in the ticket window.

"Anything for you, Cutie," she responded passing him the tickets and a piece of paper with her number. Jealousy flowed through my veins when I saw the little slut trying to win over my Jacob.

I got as close as possible to his side and wrapped my arm around his. "Thanks, sweetheart, for buying my ticket," I said in a sweet voice and pulled the paper out of his grip just to crumple it and let it fall to the ground. I stood on the tips of my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll get popcorn and sodas."

"No, Isabella, this is your night. I pay for everything," Jacob countered, a little flustered from the kiss.

After the movie, he took me over to the Greece Gourmet. The food was exquisite. We then walked off the meal as we made our way toward the laser tag arena.

It was Jacob and me against a couple of guys who were as big as my partner. I started to laugh when I first saw them. They gave me a weird look. "Looks like I'm going to be the smallest one out on the field, huh, Jake," I explained. Even though the truth of it was, those giants were going down. There was no way they could out smart my partner!

"What's their twenty, Alpha?" I inquired, using our goofy, but semi accurate, code names and trucker talk.

"A is three' o'clock about twenty five meters. B is nine' o'clock, same distance, Wolf Girl," Jacob calculated, sniffing the air a bit. "Man, haven't these dweebs ever heard of deodorant?"

I jumped out from behind our shelter and opened fire on A as Jacob took out B to win us the match. Only then did I allow myself to collapse laughing over Jake's deodorant comment.

After we returned the equipment, Jacob and I walked over to Cold Stone Creamery. Along the way, I got the chills. To warm me, Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Jacob got his Chocolate Devotion, while I got my Strawberry Banana Rendezvous.

Walking back to our bikes, we passed a dance club. "Jake! Can we go dancing, _please_?" I begged.

Jacob stood there for a moment as if calculating how much time we had before Charlie wanted me home. We both knew though that as long as I was out with Jacob, he could care less when I got in. "I suppose, if you _really_ want to, Bells."

I jumped up and down like a four year old over dosing on sugar. "THANK YOU," I yelled over and over again.

Jacob paid for our admission. The music was so loud, I could feel it. Relaxing a bit, I let the surroundings sink in.

I drug Jacob out to the dance floor and we started dancing. With Breaking Benjamin blaring from the speakers, we each allowed our bodies to move with the music.

After a few songs, I found a table while Jacob got us some waters. My jacket hanging from my chair left me in just a white tank top and a strapless bra.

I could feel eyes practically stripping me as I moved. Looking around, I saw many lustful men staring unashamed. When I took my seat, one brave soul came up to me.

"Hey, baby. What's a sexy thing like you doing over here all by your lonesome?" A guy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes flirted. He looked just like James did before his "cook-out".

"Oh, I'm never alone. I've always got one of my brothers with me. Or if I can't have one of them, I've got my best friend. He's as loyal as any wolf," I retorted

"Um, don't you mean like a dog?" Blondie asked.

"Well, I guess that could work, except he's fiercer than any puppy could ever be. Isn't that right, Jacob," I smartly replied.

"Damn straight, Isabella. Is this blonde bimbo bothering you, honey?" Jacob questioned.

"Not yet. But, sweetheart, before he can start, let's go dance some more," I answered as I tugged Jacob back to the dance floor.

Savage's Swing started pumping though the air. I began to swing my hips in time with the beat. A pair of large, hot hands gripped my side as Jacob began to grind with me. "You know, Isabella, I'm starting to think you're trying to drive me crazy," he whispered in my ear, voice heavy with lust.

I stepped out of his grip, lowered my body to the floor and came back up with my ass closer to Jacob than the rest of my body. I heard him groan as if he was in pain. Before he could get his hands back on me, I turned and stepped so close to him, you couldn't get a piece of paper between us. Grinding against his thigh, I could feel his cock getting harder and harder with every move. Feeling him getting turned on was turning me on in return. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him closer. "Or, just maybe, it's you whose trying to drive _me_ crazy, Jacob," I whispered as I licked the shell of his ear.

Jacob turned to look me in the eye. Among the fiery lust, I saw just a hint of confusion. I watched as his nostrils flared a bit and the confusion disappear. Jacob tilted his head towards mine just a bit, as if asking for my permission to continue. I leaned closer to meet him half way. Our lips met in a furious passion. It felt like a blistering forest fire, milking the life out of everything in its path. But at the same time, it was the nourishment for life's blood.

I moaned against his lips. Jacob took advantage and plunged his tongue deep into my open mouth. The feel of his tongue rubbing against my own brought on new foreign sensations. I ground harder against him in hopes of relieving some of the tension in my lower abdomen.

We broke apart gasping for air. After we caught our breath, Jacob laid a sweet, gentle kiss upon my swollen, slightly bruised lips. The second kiss may have been gentler than the previous one, but it had just as much passion. "Isabella, I want you more than anything. But I want to do this right. I want you to be mine and mine alone before we even think of sex," Jacob whispered, his forehead pressed against my own.

"I promise, tomorrow, there will be no one else trying to claim me, sweetheart," I responded. "Tomorrow, we go and talk to the Cullen's. We'll lay down the law, and by tomorrow night, I'll be yours and no one else's," I explained, my voice weighted with emotion.

Jacob nodded. He pulled out his phone, "It's late as it is, honey," he said looking at the time. "When we get back to La Push, it's going to be pushing 1:30. You just want to take over my bed tonight?" My angel was always so sweet to me, always offering me his bed, opening doors, paying for our outings. Whoever said chivalry was dead hasn't met my Jacob.

"Thanks, Jacob, you're the absolute best. I'll call Charlie as soon as we get out of the club and let him know," I said as we were walking back to our jackets. Blondie was still lurking around the table. I giggled when I felt Jacob's protective hand wrap around my waist. Blondie's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard Jacob growl at him.

As soon as we got our jackets, we vacated the premises and I alerted Charlie of the plans for the night. He was just fine with them so long as we made it home in one piece.

The ride home was beautiful under the full moon, but uneventful. We settled down for the night. There was about fifteen minutes of an argument of who was sleeping where. To solve it, Billy came out of his room and threatened that if I didn't take the damn bed then we were both sleeping out in the woods with the wolves.

I jokingly replied that a wolf would smell better than his couch anyways. But I finally gave in and took the bed. I was rather anxious for the day ahead, but I couldn't wait for this back and forth bull shit to be done with.

_A/N SOOOO I just remembered that I didn't put a disclaimer in here on the other two chaps. Thanks all for reading and for those of you who reviewed! Remember Reviews make me smile and in return make me wanna make you smile by updating! SO READ AND REVIEW! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: If my name was Stephanie Meyer and I had actually THOUGHT of Twilight, then Bella would of realized how much of a stalker Edward was. But I'm not Stephanie Meyer and Twilight isn't mine, so Bella doesn't realize it. But she can in my plot! ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

**What happened in the last Chapter cause I was MIA:**

**The ride home was beautiful under the full moon, but uneventful. We settled down for the night. There was about fifteen minutes of an argument of who was sleeping where. To solve it, Billy came out of his room and threatened that if I didn't take the damn bed then we were both sleeping out in the woods with the wolves.**

**I jokingly replied that a wolf would smell better than his couch anyways. But I finally gave in and took the bed. I was rather anxious for the day ahead, but I couldn't wait for this back and forth bull shit to be done with.**

"_Bella, you know you love me," Edward's voice whispered through the forest. I was standing in the middle of the woods that Jacob and I hike through quiet frequently. I was in nothing more than a large t-shirt of Jacob's._

"_I don't love you anymore. You gave that up the day you walked out of my life," I replied in an equally quiet voice, knowing the bastard could hear me._

"_Who has your heart now, Isabella?"_

"_Bastard, you know Jacob is the only one who can call me that!" I screamed in anger._

"_So that's who has your heart," he responded, appearing before me holding Jacob around the throat. "How important is he to you? How much pain are you willing to put him through, Isabella?"_

"_Don't please don't hurt him," I begged, worried about my Jacob._

"_Hmm, I could or I couldn't hurt him. I think I will," Edward stated as he sunk his teeth into Jacob's neck._

"_NOOOO! Jacob, please, no!" I cried._

I shot up in bed and screamed "JACOB!" Jacob and Billy both came barreling into the room.

I threw myself into Jacob's arms, crying, "Jacob, my god, Jacob."

"Shh, honey, everything's all right," Jacob whispered in my ear. Billy checked around the room to make sure nothing was lurking in the darkness before heading back to bed.

As tears ran down my face, I held tight to Jacob's neck. I was frightened that if I let go, he'd disappear. "He killed you, Jacob. He was jealous, so he killed you," I cried softly.

"Honey, shh, nobody's going to kill me. I promise you that," Jacob whispered as he kissed my cheek. I turned my head slightly so the kiss landed on my lips opposed to where he was intending. When my lips met his, all thoughts of the horrid dream fled my mind.

I wrapped my hands in his hair and tilted my head to deepen the caress. Jacob softly sucked on my lower lip as he pulled me onto his lap. He lightly nibbled his way across my jaw line.

I moaned softly and threw one leg over him, to straddle his waist. As he nipped and suckled on my neck, I rubbed my core along his hardening cock. The harder he sucked, the faster I ground against him. Then he nipped a little too hard and accidentally broke the skin. I jumped back with a startled yelp.

"Oh, no, honey, I'm so sorry. I got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean too, I sw-" Jacob rambled until I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Jacob, its fine. Probably best it happened anyways. Lord knows how far it would have gone one other wise," I whispered to him. "Now, let's go back to sleep." Jacob got off the bed as if he were going to leave. I grabbed his wrist, "where are you going?"

"Out to the living room," he replied.

"Please stay, you keep the nightmares away," I quietly begged. Jacob nodded his head then climbed under the covers.

He wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled closer burying my face into his neck. I sighed contentedly as he whispered, "Goodnight, Isabella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jacob," I whispered as I drifted off.

^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^

The next morning, I woke before either Jacob or Billy. I took a quick shower, after raiding my stash of clothes I kept there for times like these. As soon as I was dressed, I went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

After I put on coffee, I started cooking eggs and bacon. Billy walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Morning, Bells," he yawned.

"Morning, Billy," I greeted. I took a plate of eggs and bacon over to him and sat down with my own cup of coffee. "Sorry I woke you up last night." I flipped my hair over my shoulder, exposing the right side of my neck, where Jacob was kissing me.

"No, it's alright, Bel-" Billy suddenly stopped when he looked up. "Bella, what the hell happened to your neck?"

"What do you mean," I asked, lifting my hand to my exposed neck. It felt like there were four holes punctured into my skin.

"It looks like a wolf just took a nip out of you," he explained.

"Well, uh, you see, um… Jacob accidentally bit me," I replied.

"I don't even want to know. But I need you to stay here until we all talk to Sam," the old man ordered me.

"I need to talk to the Cullen's about some stuff soon, as in _today_," I said, reminding myself of the semi heart breaking conversation that needed to take place.

"We _really_ need to talk to Sam before anything else though," he argued. "Go wake up Jake while I call him."

"Fine," I grumbled as I placed my empty coffee cup in the sink. I then went to Jacob's room. When I walked in the door, I had to bite my lip to keep from bursting into a fit of giggles. Jacob was cuddling up to my pillow, legs wrapped tightly around it. The best part though, was the fact he was sucking his thumb.

I walked up to the big baby and gently shook him, "Jacob, your dad wants me to wake your ass up," I said. His response was to shove the pillow off the bed and wrap his arms around my waist to pull me down on top of him. As I went down, I let out a loud squeal. "C'mon Jake," I giggled, "Your dad wants us up!"

"Don' wanna," he mumbled sleepily, flipping us over so he could snuggle deeper into the covers while resting his head on my stomach.

"Jacob, what am I going to do with you?" I grumbled.

"Love me forever and ever," he replied.

A small smile broke out on my face as I shook my head at his response. "That's true," I replied. Then I swiftly slapped him on the ass and yelled "GET UP!"

Jacob yelped and grabbed his ass as if it hurt. "Fine, I'm up," he complained.

"Good, now come and get your breakfast. And don't you dare fall back asleep. Your dad is calling Sam. There's something they need to talk to us about," I said as I made my way toward the door.

"What is it?" he questioned before I walked out the door.

"Don't know," I shrugged. When I walked into the kitchen, Billy gave me a questioning look. "He's up," I answered the silent question. "When's Sam coming over?"

"He was out on patrol when I called over. Emily is having him come over when he's done," Billy responded.

"Why don't I just go out and get him?" Jacob asked as he walked in fully dressed.

"Because, he has to bring some stuff over to help explain this," Billy stated.

"And just what is 'this' exactly," I asked.

"It's some stuff that the council has recently dug up, but we don't know how legit it is," Billy slowly explained.

"Okay, what does that have to do with us exactly," I asked.

"It'll be easier to explain when Sam gets here. He has a journal from a wolf that lived outside of a pack and off the reservation. It's got some interesting stories in there. But, we've only got one account of some of them," Billy explained.

^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^

Suddenly the phone gave off a shrill shriek. Jacob and I both cringed as the sound reached our ears. I've never had that reaction before. While Billy conversed with Sam, I pondered the possibilities of my suddenly sensitive hearing.

"Okay, guys," Billy said, hanging up the phone, "Sam said he has some digging to do, but he'll be over in a couple of hours. So, I guess, go hang out and walk the beach or something. But be back here at eleven the latest."

"Billy, I said it earlier, I have some stuff I need to discuss with the Cullen's today, and I'd prefer to get it done and out of the way before this discussion with Sam," I requested quietly.

"Are you sure you want to this, Bella," Billy questioned. "You're not going alone, are you?"

"I'm sure," I answered, "and Jacob's going with me." Jacob grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it comfortingly.

"Okay, just wear a turtle neck or a scarf, and keep Jacob near you at all times," Billy agreed in a reluctant voice. "And be back in time."

^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^

I changed my clothes, throwing on some that Alice gave me including a scarf to cover Jacob's bite mark. Walking into the living room, I looked at Jacob and asked, "You driving or am I?"

"I'll drive, you okay?"

"A little nervous, but otherwise, I'm fine."

I pulled on my coat, as Jacob made his way toward the door. He held it open for me, acting as always the perfect gentleman. Walking out, I grabbed his hand and I knew instantly that so long as I had my angel by my side I could walk through hell and still make it out on the other side.

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no update! Sorry bout that, Life you know how it goes! So anyways, I just wanted you to know that Billy is NOT in a wheelchair, I have made up some of my own Tribe Legends, and THERE ARE NO IMPRINTS IN MY STORY CAUSE I HATE THEM! So yeah, continuing on, I would greatly appreciate it if you'd Read and Review, I know there are TONS of you out there reading! So PLEASE MAKE ME SMILE! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

_Deep breaths, Bella, just remember he can't hurt you, _I repeated over and over to myself. I felt Jacob's warm hand engulf my own.

"I'm here for you, honey," he whispered before kissing my cheek.

"Thank-you, Jacob," I replied, placing my head on his shoulder. "You're always there for me, especially in my darkest hour."

We were pulling up to the Cullen's house when Jacob said, "I'll always be there for you, Isabella." He came around to my side of the truck and opened the door. After I got out, he tucked me under his arm for comfort.

I knocked on the door of the massive house. Almost immediately, Emmett threw it open. "BELLS! How's my klutz," he greeted. "I see you brought your dog along. Although, he does smell a little more feminine than usual," the bear of a man joked.

"Yeah, yeah, brother bear, now give me a hug," I demanded. He gave me my hug, but stiffened when he smelt my hair.

"Care to explain the wet dog smell, Bells," Emmett asked.

"Em, where have I been, you dork? Any ways I need to talk to Edward, where's he at?"

"He's reading some sappy love story, head on up. I'll keep your pooch entertained," Emmett said with a wink.

I shook my head before turning to Jacob, "Mind staying down here and playing video games with the dork while I talk to Edward?"

"Go on, just yell if you need me," he replied before turning to Emmett. "Got any good games, leech?" You see even though Jacob and Emmett's instincts told each other to hate one another, the two had a major love hate relationship. At times they could be extremely scary with how much they were alike. Emmett was just too much like Quil and Embry that if he wasn't as white as he was, I'd probably mistake him for one.

I left the two goof balls to their antics and went in search of Edward. I found him in his room, spread out on his couch, reading.

"Gah, Bella, _please_, next time you come over from the pound, take a shower, you smell like wet dog," Edward said before I could get a word in.

"Why can't you be more civil towards the pack? Emmett can be," I retaliated.

Edward chuckled despite my cool demeanor as he rose from his place. Slowly, he walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He started to pull back when he froze. He picked up a lock my hair and attentively sniffed it. "Usually when you return from that place, I can still smell your scent under the wet mutt stink. Now, I can't. Care to explain to me why your blood is no longer calling out to me, or better yet why you smell like a bitch in heat, Isabella?"

"I've told you Eddie, Jacob is the only one that can call me 'Isabella'. 'A bitch in heat'? I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"You've been fucking him, haven't you?" Edward accused. I cringed at the way he said it.

"No, I haven't been 'fucking him' as you've so crudely put!"

He grasped my arm and jerked me forward, so close that our noses were touching. "Then explain to me why you reek of a bitch wolf," he ordered in a cold voice.

"I don't know! I have spent the weekend in La Push."

At this point everyone had filed into the room. Jacob was trying to figure out how to get Edward off of me without causing more damage to my arm.

"STOP LIEING TO ME!" His grip on my arm tightened until the bone gave way. I let out a scream. Jacob let out a snarl. Edward then proceeded to throw me at the wall.

Luckily, Jacob moved in time to catch me. "Edward, you bastard, I came over to let you down nicely. But now, _fuck you, we're over_. Carlisle, can you patch me up so Jacob and I can go?"

"Yeah, let's go set it. What do you intend to tell Charlie," Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I'm tempted to tell him the truth," I said, sending a glare to Edward.

Jacob handed me over to Emmett, before getting in Edward's face. "You _ever_ touch my girl like that again, and there is no force in heaven or hell that will be able to save your sorry ass," he said in the coldest voice I've heard Jacob use.

"You may have fucked her first, Black, but she will never truly be your's." Edward said it in a cocky tone that made _me_ want to hit him.

Jacob's fist went back, but before he could crack open Edward's face, Esme grabbed it. "Enough, I will have no fighting in my house! Any more crude language from your mouth, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, and you'll find each and every one of your precious cars dismantled! Jacob, go take care of your girl," Esme ordered in that motherly tone that no one could ignore.

"You're right, Esme, I'm sorry," Jacob apologized. "Next time, we'll settle it out in the woods, Cullen." Sending Edward one final glare warningly, Jacob came over to Emmett and me. "Lets go get you patched up, honey." He wrapped his arm around my waist, then turned to Carlisle, "lead the way, Dr. Fang."

"Right this way, Miss Swan, Mr. Black," Carlisle stated jokingly.

He lead us to his study where he had an ultrasound machine, so he could get a look at the bone. He placed on the goo, which was freezing . When he got the picture up, he got a confused look on his face. "Bella, why is your arm half healed already?"

"What are you talking about Carlisle?"

"I'm going to have to re-break your arm. It looks like you've been running around for 3 weeks with a broken arm," Carlisle explained.

Jacob and I exchanged worried glances. "We'll figure this out, honey. Don't worry," he whispered before kissing my forehead. I leaned into him as Carlisle gripped my arm.

"Okay, Bella on the count of 5. 1...2...3"

SNAP!

"SON OF A BITCH," I yelled. "You said 5," I sulked as he set the bone and put on a splint.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella, you say the same thing every time," Carlisle teased. "I want you to come back before you head to Charlie's so can take a look at it."

"Yes, Doctor Cullen," I replied smartly. "Jacob, take me home, I'm so tired." I sagged into his chest just in time to feel it rumble as he chuckled.

"Yes, your highness," he teased a bit. He picked me up while saying, "Thanks, Doc, for patching her up for me. I think she'll be out for a little while."

"Your welcome, Jacob. Just get her back safely. Her accelerated healing has me concerned. When she comes back tonight for me to take a look, I'd like to talk to her about running some blood samples." Carlisle paused for a moment, "and let her know that Edward won't be here tonight. I'm going to send him away for a little while."

Jacob had set me in the cab of the truck for the trip back to La Push. In my last moments of consciousness, I snuggled up next to Jacob's warm body.

**A/N I must say that I think I have the best Beta in the world! I sent her this chap last night, even though I wasn't expecting it till like this afternoon, she had it back to me by 3 in the morning! ^_^ THANK YOU CRYSTAL YOUR THE BEST! And Thank you all who have read, reviewed, Favorited, alerted, and anything else you can do with this story! Just remember Reviews keep me happy, and happy author is more apt to update quicker! ^.- See y'all Next Chap! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap: _

_"Thanks, Doc, for patching her up for me. I think she'll be out for a little while."_

_"Your welcome, Jacob. Just get her back safely. Her accelerated healing has me concerned. When she comes back tonight for me to take a look, I'd like to talk to her about running some blood samples." Carlisle paused for a moment, "and let her know that Edward won't be here tonight. I'm going to send him away for a little while."_

_Jacob had set me in the cab of the truck for the trip back to La Push. In my last moments of consciousness, I snuggled up next to Jacob's warm body._

Chapter five:

My eyes fluttered a bit as I began to wake up. I felt Jacob's hand brush hair out of my face. "Come on, honey, its time to wake up," he whispered.

"Don't make me get up, please Jacob, I'm comfy, right where I'm at," I mumbled, turning into the heat of his body.

He buried his face in my hair and inhaled. "I don't want to, Isabella, but Billy's having a cow out there. He and Sam are demanding to know why you have a splint on your arm," Jacob responded.

"Damn, that jerk," I pouted. "I suppose, but just to get them to stop complaining," I grumbled. I finally opened my eyes all the way and took note that I was in Jacob's room. When I got up off the bed, my head spun. I grabbed him as I began to wobble. I felt Jacob's arms wrap around my waist holding me up.

"I gotcha, honey," he whispered in my ear. Slowly the room stopped spinning. When I let go of my head, Jacob asked, "You okay now?" I nodded in confirmation. Jacob grinned and said, "Good, you've must have slept way too much."

We went to the kitchen to find Sam and Billy worrying over me. Jacob pulled out a chair for me. As I sat, I flashed him a smile of gratitude. Before taking his own seat, he got me a glass of water and a couple of pain killers. He set them in front me then took his seat. I looked at Sam and Billy, the unasked question swimming in their eyes, "What happened?"

"Edward lost his temper while we were over there," I answered. Shock then rage flashed through their gazes. "He seems to think that Jacob and I did the horizontal tango. Apparently, I smell like a wet dog."

"Shit," Sam swore, "I should have come over sooner. Bells, what he smells could be a result of what we needed to talk about."

"Does the fact that my arm was half healed before we left have something to do with it?"

"When did you say he bit her," Same asked Billy.

"Last night," Billy answered.

"What does my nipping her have to do with this," Jacob questioned.

"Everything, kiddo," Sam explained. "The council has recently discovered a journal of a lone wolf who lived with his wife off of the reservation. His name was Jonathan. One night, on a full moon, apparently, he nipped his wife, much like you did, Jacob."

"Okay, this is interesting and all, but can you just get to the point of this, Sam?" I demanded.

Sam chuckled a bit. "There's a possibility that you'll turn into a wolf. Jonathan's wife shortly began to go through the process of phasing. She then got extremely angry one day and phased into a white wolf."

"There's a prophecy," Billy cut in. "One day, the white wolf will return and she will be the mother of a new race. Eventually, the white wolf will cause the downfall of the Vampire Royalty. We don't know when or how, but one day it will happen."

"How did this legend or prophecy come into … being, I suppose," Jacob questioned.

"Shortly after Miranda, Jonathan's wife, phased, he went and spoke to the Medicine woman. She was the one who made the prophecy," Sam explained.

I began to feel woozy. "Ja-Jacob, I think, I'm going to be sick," I whispered.

He quickly scooped me up and rushed me to the bathroom. He held my hair back as I threw up my breakfast.

After I was done, I rested my head on the edge of the tub, which was next to the toilet. Jacob flushed the toilet then left the bathroom for a moment. When he returned he had my toothbrush and glass of water he had gotten me earlier.

I brushed my teeth and allowed Jacob to help me back to his bed. "Rest honey. If what they say is really happening, then you're in for a rough ride. Billy will call Charlie and tell him you've came down with a bug that's best kept quarantined. He'll tell him I've already had it, and since he was exposed already it won't affect him. Everything will be okay, Isabella," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, Jacob. Sometimes I wonder what I've done to deserve such a wonderful wolf," I replied quietly before kissing him.

^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^

Later that same night, I began to call out for Jacob. He came immediately and kneeled beside the bed. "I'm scared, Jacob," I whispered.

Jacob sat there and brushed my sweaty hair out of my face. "I know, honey, but everything is going to be just fine," he replied. As soon as he spoke the words, I felt my stomach lurch. I leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed a bucket Billy brought in earlier. Jacob held my hair back as I threw up.

Sam walked into the room as I finished puking. Jacob helped me back into his bed. "Jake, this isn't right. She shouldn't be this sick, none of the others or myself ever were," Sam explained.

Just then Billy walked in with the phone, "Dr. Cullen, I don't know what's wrong, but could you make a house call out here on the reservation. Bella's is extremely ill and we don't know what's wrong… The treaty? Right now I don't think anyone could care less… Okay, we'll see you soon. Thanks, Doctor." Billy turned towards us, "Carlisle Cullen will be here in a bit to take a look at you, Bells."

"Thank you, Billy. We appreciate it," I said, hoarsely.

Half an hour later, Carlisle arrived at the house. He gave me an examination and took blood. About twenty minutes later, he, Jacob, Billy, and Sam came back to the room. "Well, as weird as this may sound, I believe you're ill because your DNA is completely changing. You're still Bella, but it appears you're taking on some new abilities," Carlisle explained.

"But everything is going to be okay, right Doc," Jacob asked.

"Yeah, right as rain, Jacob. She'll be just fine as soon as these changes are over. It could take up to a week to complete, but I honestly believe everything will be perfect," the doctor answered. "Now, get some sleep, Bella. It'll help you get through this. Good luck, sweet heart."

After he explained, Carlisle left, and I went back to sleep. Jacob took up residence on the couch and helped as much as he knew how.

^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^~^.^

Ever since Carlisle came over to examine me a week ago, I had been confined to Jacob's bed. My broken arm healed with in a few hours of Carlisle first splinting it. He removed the splint when he examined me. From that day on, my temperature spiked and my body was sore, almost like another massive growth spurt. I was delusional and I puked up everything I ate. I was irritated by almost everyone, but not enough to wolf out. Jacob was the only one that kept me calm. Sam recons that it has something to do with the bite.

By the end of the week, I still haven't phased. I was still easily irritated and had a temperature of 104. Hot enough for the elements to not effect me, but still low enough that Jacob's heat still warmed me.

Charlie would call every day to check up on me. He agreed that I should stay in La Push because of his job and he knew the Blacks would take care of me. Later on today, while Jacob was out patrolling, I'd go over to Charlie's for some clean clothes and books.

Around lunch time, Quil, Embry, and Quil's girlfriend, Leah, came over with some food from Sue, Leah's mom. Embry took it into the kitchen, as Quil and Leah came into the bedroom. "Hey, Bells, how have you been feeling," Quil greeted.

"Like my guts have suddenly decided that they don't like it on the inside, but a lot better then before. Whose this pretty lady," I replied.

"My name is Leah. Charlie and my dad, Harry, have been good buddies for the longest time," she introduced herself.

"Wow, its nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Harry. Sorry I'm not up to my usual self though," I replied.

"Its no big deal, Bells. Billy told Sue that you were not doing so hot during the council meeting. She caught us just as we were heading out and made us swing by," Quil cut in.

"Here's some beef stew for you, Bella. I hope it makes you feel better, soon," Embry said. "And don't listen to Quil, I volunteered to bring it," he whispered in my ear. "I'm going to stay here until Billy comes back from the meeting, Quil you guys go have fun."

Embry and I hung out for an hour before I knew Charlie was heading off to work. I changed out of my oversized night clothes and started up my truck. Jacob pushed his dad onto the porch while I got ready to head out.

"Be safe, Isabella," Jacob said when he came over and hugged me.

"I will, Jacob, I love you. I'll see you later," I replied. I climbed into the truck and waved to the Blacks.

The drive was peaceful. I saw a pack of wolves dodging the trees, sunlight reflecting off their coats. I recalled Jared saying a pack moved in recently. I noted that the one leading the pack was soft silver almost white in coloring. I thought he was beautiful.

The closer I got to town, the farther into the woods they ran. I pulled up to my house and noted an icey sweet smell. It would have been fine, but the scent smelled so cold it burnt my nostrils. Shaking my head, I headed up to the house. I didn't notice a dark figure standing off in the shadow of the house. "Hello, Bella," a familiar smooth voice called out.

I jumped and turned to face who called my name. I recognized the vampire immediately. "What do you want, Edward?" I demanded.

He used his vampire speed to move and appear behind me. The last thing I heard was him say, "you," before he hit a pressure point, making me black out.


End file.
